Past of Kurapika
by xLYRAx
Summary: Je déteste faire les résumés... Ce OS raconte le passé de Kurapika, enfin le moment ou le massacre a eu lieu...


Blabla complétement inutile ( BCI ): J'ai recommencé. Encore une fois. Ça doit être la quatrième version que je fais du passé de Kurapika. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Le style est radicalement différent de la première version mais je pense que c'est mieux comme ça.

Je marchais d'un pas rapide et vif, mes pas faisant doucement craquer la couverture orangée de feuilles mortes qui recouvraient le chemin. Taki qui marchait à coté de moi, bavardait gaiement de choses sans intérêts. Je resserrais un peu plus mon panier remplis de marrons contre ma poitrine. Aller en forêt pour la cueillette et rentrer au coucher du soleil en parlant de choses anodines... Voilà, ce qui était pour moi une bonne journée. C'est le bonheur des choses simples comme on dit.

Taki lui aussi semblait de bonne humeur. Mais lui, ce n'est pas vraiment pareil. Il passe son temps à être heureux pour un oui ou pour un non. C'est un grand optimiste qui voit toujours les choses du bon coté. Moi, il paraît que celui qui saura me faire sourire sera très fort. Taki dit souvent que je suis sinistre et que je le déprime.

En même temps, moi je suis consciente de réalités que mon frère n'a pas vraiment encore compris. Des réalités part à port à nos yeux. Nos yeux virent au rouge lorsque nous sommes traversés par une émotion violente et cette seule et simple chose fait que nous nous sommes installés en montagnes loin des grandes villes. Je crois que Taki n'a jamais vraiment saisit que l'on était vraiment isolé du reste du monde. Mais je l'aime pour ça. Lui, il possède une candeur que je n'ai plus depuis un bon bout de temps.

-« Voilà, on y est!

-Merci Taki, mais je sais encore reconnaître la maison.» Répondis-je ironiquement.

Mon frère me tira la langue et ouvrit rapidement la porte.

-« On est rentrés!» Cria t-il gaiement.

Ma mère qui se tenait près de l'âtre du feu nous sourit gentiment et déclara:

-« Venez près du feu, vous devez être gelés. Ah! Kurapika! Tu as les marrons? Très bien. Je vais les faire cuire.»

Taki et moi, on se dépêcha de s'installer près du feu. On était effectivement gelés. J'approchais doucement mes mains engourdis par le froid près des braises et j'observais les flammes orangés danser consumant le bois sombre. Regarder le feu, j'adore ça et je peux le faire pendant des heures. L'automne est ma saison préférée. J'adore contempler les paysages arborant de magnifiques couleurs ors et rouges. Mon frère lui, préfère l'été. A vrai dire, tout les deux, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de points commun, ce qui n'empêche pas qu'on s'entend bien.

J'entendis ma mère se lever et prendre mon panier de marrons. Je me sentais déjà saliver. Pouvoir manger des marrons chauds... Voilà encore une raison pour laquelle j'adore l'automne.

Taki qui a définitivement du mal à rester en place se leva et suivit ma mère. Pas qu'il aimait spécialement faire la cuisine, mais Taki avait toujours besoin de faire quelque chose. Moi je pouvais rester les yeux dans le vague pendant des heures. On pouvait continuer très longtemps comme ça, si on voulait énumérer toutes les différences entre mon frère et moi. On n'a qu'un an d'intervalle et c'est lui le plus âgé. Mais ça ne se voit quasiment pas et on a plus l'impression que nous sommes jumeaux.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau. Je ne me retourna pas. Je savais très bien qui s'était.

J'écoutai tranquillement un bruit de bottes résonner sur le sol et sentit une main caresser doucement mes cheveux blonds en désordre.

-« Salut, toi.»

Je relevais la tête et adressa un sourire radieux à mon père.

-« On va manger des marrons ce soir. Dis-je tranquillement.

-Des marrons? J'adore ça.» Répondit-il en me donnant une pichenette sur le front.

Je continuais de sourire et me leva pour monter dans ma chambre. Elle était à mon image. En désordre. J'ai souvent la désagréable impression que tout n'était pas très clair dans ma tête. Je pense toujours à pleins de choses à la fois et a donc du mal à me concentrer sur ce qui se passe dans ma vie réelle. Taki me houspillait souvent me disant que j'étais en permanence dans les nuages.

Bien sur, c'était les livres qui dominaient l'espace, empilés un peu n'importe ou. J'en attrapais un au passage et m'installa à ma place préférée, celle près de la fenêtre. Je l'ouvris et observa un moment le paysage puis me plongea dans ma lecture. J'aimais lire depuis que j'étais petite. D'une nature calme, les jeux des enfants de mon âge m'avait toujours paru un peu trop bruyant. J'ai toujours préféré me plonger dans mon passe-temps solitaire. Ce qui faisais que je lisais un petit peu tout et n'importe quoi. Et puis lire me permet aussi de calmer un peu mes pensées toujours en effusions.

J'entendis des pas s'approcher de ma chambre. Ma mère ouvrit doucement la porte et me dit:

-« Kurapika? Tu viens on va manger. Mais pourquoi laisses-tu ta fenêtre ouverte?»

Elle s'avança et la ferma.

-« Tu vas attraper la crève. Me rabroua t-elle.

-Désolée. Mais je ne suis pas prête d'attraper un rhume, tu sais.

-Ah oui, vraiment? Dit-elle dubitative, Tu sais l'hiver s'annonce rude cette année. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que Taki et toi, vous prendriez froid vu comment vous trainez tout le temps dehors.»

Ma mère était très belle. Tout le monde le disait. Elle avait de beaux cheveux blonds avec des yeux émeraudes étincelant. On disait toujours que je lui ressemblais beaucoup. Mais j'en doutais un peu. J'étais loin d'être aussi belle qu'elle et pour que je lui ressemble vraiment, il aurait fallut que je me décide enfin à laisser pousser mes cheveux. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Avoir les cheveux longs ne collait pas du tout avec ma personnalité. A vrai dire, j'avais un coté très garçon manqué. Ma mère me rabrouait souvent gentiment que je devais me féminiser un petit peu sinon je ne trouverais jamais un mari. Moi, je lui répondais alors, que j'en avais rien à faire, et que ce n'était surement pas ma priorité pour l'instant. Elle savait très bien que je resterais à jamais égale à moi-même, c'est à dire une fille un peu dans les nuages, dévorant tout les livres qu'elle trouvait et qui tapait du pied avec énervement dès qu'on lui disait qu'elle était trop petite pour comprendre.

Je marchais dans la forêt mais pour une fois Taki n'était pas avec moi. Il était resté avec ses amis pour jouer à des jeux ou ils simulaient une guerre. Il m'avait proposé de me joindre à eux mais comme d'habitude, j'avais plutôt tendance à fuir la présence de mes camarades. Les membres de mon clan était peu nombreux ce qui fait qu'on avait rapidement repéré mon goût pour le calme et plus personne ne s'étonnait que je parte pour de longues escapades solitaires. Il m'arrivait même de passer la nuit en montagne. Mes parents au début n'aimaient pas vraiment ça mais ils avaient finis par s'y habituer. Je savais qu'ils n'avaient pas l'esprit tranquille quand j'étais dehors mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'y aller. J'aimais trop ma forêt pour rester tranquillement au village.

-« Ne sais-tu pas qu'il est dangereux pour une petite fille de se promener seule en forêt?»

Je sursautais et fit un bond de deux mètres en avant. Je me retournais d'un bloc puis eut un soupir de soulagement. Ce n'était que le vieux Yama le sage du village.

-« Je ne suis plus tellement une petite fille, vous savez. Répliquais-je calmement.

-Ah oui?» Dit-il avant d'éclater de rire.

Je fronçais les sourcils en pensant que le vieux Yama me considérait surement toujours comme une gamine. Yama était l'unique personne au village que je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de voir ses yeux devenir rouges. Tout cela indiquait qu'il avait une très grande maitrise de ses émotions.

-« Puisque tu es là, Kurapika, que dis-tu de tenir compagnie à l'ancêtre que je suis?

-Avec plaisir, Yama.

-Il me semble que tu préfères la compagnie des adultes à celles des enfants de ton âge.» Dit-il en m'observant.

Je lui fis un sourire énigmatique mais ne dit rien. Ici on était habitué à ce que je ne réponde pas toujours.

Nous marchâmes un bon moment sans que aucun de nous deux ait l'idée de dire quoique ce soit. Je n'étais pas d'un naturel très bavard et le vieux Yama non plus. Ce n'était pas un silence gêné mais plutôt un silence respectueux, car nous savions que nous avions chacun quelque chose de particulier à faire dans cette forêt, sans que l'on ait vraiment envie de se pencher sur le sujet. Mais en même temps, il fallait que je demande quelque chose à Yama.

-« Yama... Nos yeux... C'est bien l'unique raison pour laquelle nous nous sommes isolés en montagne, n'est ce pas?»

Yama m'observa de ses yeux bleus délavé et dit d'un ton de voix tranquille.

-« Qui sait...»

Je ne prêtas pas attention à sa phrase énigmatique et attendit qu'il continue.

-« Mais tu as raison. Et à ton avis, pourquoi?

-Parce que... Je ne sais pas.

-Les gens ont peur de ce qui est différent. Nos yeux deviennent rouges lorsque l'on traverse une émotion violente. A ton avis comment réagirait les gens du monde extérieur?»

Je hochais sombrement de la tête. Tout le monde nous rejetteraient.

-« Il y aurait une grande discrimination.» Répondis-je.

On s'arrêta. Notre route se séparait à présent.

Je pris le chemin de gauche pendant que Yama continua tout droit. Je me retournais et observait le soleil qui se couchait au loin. Normalement à cette heure, j'aurais du rentrer étant donné qu'il ferait nuit dans quelques minutes mais le crépuscule était ma période préférée et j'avais quelque chose à faire.

J'escaladais une pente rocheuse entendant les cailloux crisser sous mes pas. Un léger ruissellement retentit à mes oreilles et je découvris une petit ruisseau. Je l'enjambais et continua ma route pendant quelques minutes. A un moment je sortis du chemin et m'avança dans les fougères humides qui mouillèrent mes vêtements. Un écureuil m'observa avec curiosité puis couru se cacher.

Je poussais un soupir. J'étais enfin arrivée.

_Kurapika... Kurapika... KURAPIKA! _

Je me réveillais en sursaut cherchant des yeux celui qui m'avait appelé. Je bredouillais rapidement:

-« Quoi? Hein? Je... Oui?»

J'entendis clairement plusieurs éclats de rires, et je me rendis compte de la situation. Je m'étais endormie en classe. Les joues en feu j'observais notre enseignant Heri qui n'avait pas l'air d'être de très bonne humeur. Ses épais sourcils gris se contractèrent en un mouvement brusque.

-« Kurapika mon cours t'endort-il? Demanda t-il sèchement.

-Euh... Non.

-Alors, y a t-il quelque chose qui t'as empêché de dormir cette nuit?»

Je baissais les yeux hésitante. Devais-je lui dire? Non... C'était mon secret.

-« Alors?

-Non plus, professeur.

-Bien. Alors j'aimerais que tu restes attentive pour le reste de l'heure, est-ce possible?

-Oui professeur.»

Je me rassis complétement écarlate pendant que les derniers curieux retournèrent à leurs occupations. A la fin du cours, Taki vint de me voir.

-« Non mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive en ce moment? Tu t'endors tout le temps! Et puis, c'est vrai que tu pars en fin d'après-midi et que tu rentres que très tard dans la nuit... Ou est-ce que tu vas?»

Devant mon mutisme mon frère s'exaspéra.

-« Quoi? Même à moi tu ne peux rien me dire? Allez quoi...

-Désolée, Taki.»

Je m'en voulais de ne rien dire à Taki mais c'était mon secret et je n'avais pas envie de le partager avec lui. Je lui disait quasiment tout et pour une fois, il y a avait quelque chose dont il ne pouvait pas être au courant, j'avais donc envie d'en profiter.

-« Bon tu viens? Il y a une assemblée aujourd'hui.»

Je clignais des yeux, ébahie. Cela faisait des mois qu'il n y avait pas eu d'assemblée. Ça devait forcément être très important. Nous rejoignîmes la grande place ou déjà la totalité du clan était réunis. Sur l'estrade, les hommes les plus important se tenaient. Je repérais mon père qui avait une mine grave. Le chef du clan se mit à parler d'une voix forte et sonore.

-« Bon. Si nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui, c'est que j'ai quelque chose important à vous annoncer. La sécurité de notre village est peut-être menacée.»

Il y eut aussitôt des murmures angoissés et le chef dut mettre plusieurs minutes pour nous faire taire.

-« Du calme. Plusieurs de nos hommes ont remarqués que des hommes, étrangers à la tribu rôdaient près du village.»

Il eut des nouvelles exclamations étouffés.

-« Il semblerait qu'ils sont repérable uniquement la nuit. Mais rassurez-moi, personne d'entre vous ici, ne s'amuse à trainer en forêt à cette heure là?»

Je me sentis rougir. Pas le choix. Je devais au moins les prévenir de ça. Je levais doucement la main.

-« Euh... Si. Moi.»

Le chef ouvrit grands les yeux et me demanda d'un ton bourru.

-« Kurapika? Qu'est ce que tu as besoin d'aller la nuit en forêt?»

Mon père ne disait rien mais m'observait avec une lueur d'inquiétude. Je m'obstinais à ne pas répondre malgré que tout le monde me regardait.

-« Bon quoi qu'il en soit, contente toi de ne plus y aller d'accord? C'est dangereux.»

Je hochais de la tête, sachant pertinemment que je ne tiendrais pas ma promesse. L'assemblée continua et l'on prit encore de nouvelles mesures de sécurité. Si mon peuple était aussi méfiant c'était parce qu'il savait très bien que nos yeux déclenchaient les convoitises. On était obligés d'être prudent. Il y avait parfois des attaques de brigand, mais étant donné que l'on était de bon combattants on arrivaient à les contrer facilement. Notre père vint nous chercher pour nous ramener à la maison mais sur le chemin, je réussis à leur fausser compagnie. J'avais envie de rendre visite à mon frère ainé, Mitsu. Il y a trois ans, il s'était marié et avait quitté la maison pour s'installer un petit plus loin dans le village. A vrai dire, nous étions très peu nombreux, mais au lieu de nous entasser sur une petite superficie, nos maisons étaient séparés par une grande distance, ce qui faisait que traverser le village du début jusqu'à la fin ne se faisait pas en si peu de temps.

Quand je frappais à la porte, ce fut Ellie qui m'ouvrit. Elle avait la mine soucieuse et ne me fit qu'un faible sourire. Je me demandais si c'était ce qui avait dit à l'assemblée qui l'a contrariait.

-« Entre, Kurapika. Tu as de la chance, j'ai fait une tarte.»

Ellie ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se comporter comme si elle était ma mère. Cela m'agaçait parfois et Taki me disait en riant qu'elle avait besoin de s'exercer sur quelqu'un. Je m'emparais rapidement de la part de tourte chaude qu'elle me tendait et mordit dedans.

-« Et bien, regardez qui voilà. Mademoiselle je sors la nuit pour faire je ne sais quoi et qui ne veut dire son petit secret à personne.»

Je foudroyais du regard mon frère qui venait d'arriver. Sa tignasse blonde était comme d'habitude complétement en désordre et ses yeux verts me fixaient avec une lueur à la fois amusée et prodigieusement agacée.

-« Laisse la tranquille. Intervint Ellie, Toutes les filles ont leurs petits secrets.

-Une fille? Ou ça? Moi, la seule chose que je vois c'est un garçon manqué aussi têtu qu'une mule.» Rétorqua Mitsu.

Je lui adressais une grimace en retour et finit de deux trois coup de dents ma part puis ramassa mon sac.

-« Quoi? Tu pars déjà? Demanda Ellie.

-Oui. Merci pour la tarte. Répondis-je en me levant.

-Sois prudente sur le chemin du retour!» Me cria la jeune femme pendant que je m'éloignais.

La pauvre, si elle savait.

Je courrais à grande vitesses sans prêter attention aux regards des passants. Je traversais la clairière et passa devant la maison sans m'arrêter. Ce n'était pas là que j'allais. Je continuais jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt mais m'arrêtait brusquement. Taki me bloquait le passage. En me voyant, il s'assit, le regard déterminé et déclara fermement:

-« Tu ne passeras pas!

-Taki qu'est ce que tu fais?» Demandais-je imperturbable.

Surpris par mon manque de réaction, il secoua la tête l'air perdu puis continua.

-« Il va bientôt faire nuit, et je sais très bien que tu vas encore rentrer hyper tard.

-Et alors?

-Et alors, c'est dangereux! Pas question que je laisses ma petite sœur continuer à faire n'importe quoi. Papa me tuerait si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose.

-Taki... Tu racontes n'importe quoi. D'abord, d'entre nous deux c'est surement moi la plus raisonnable.»

Taki tiqua. Il savait que je marchais un point.

-« Et ensuite, les parents sont au courants pour mes escapades, et ils ne sont plus inquiets. C'est ridicule de vouloir m'empêcher de sortir uniquement parce qu'on a soi-disant repéré des personnes louches. Et même si elles existent, cela ne veut pas forcément dire qu'elles doivent m'attaquer. Et si je les vois, je ne me ferais pas remarquer et je me précipiterais aller prévenir le chef.» Expliquais-je patiemment.

Mon frère fronça les sourcils le cerveau en ébullition.

-« Et puis, même si tu veux toujours m'en empêcher, je partirais tout de même lorsque tu dormiras.»

Taki semblait être sur le point de céder. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine réfléchissant.

-« Je te promets que je serais prudente.» Ajoutais-je.

Il soupira et s'écarta.

-« Très bien! J'ai compris. De toute façon, je suis incapable de t'empêcher de faire quelque chose, vu comment tu es une tête de mule.

-Merci.»

Je m'engageais d'un pas sûr vers la forêt.

-« Kurapika! Rentre en un seul morceau!»

Je me retournais et fit un sourire à mon frère. Celui-ci me faisait au revoir en levant son bras. J'eus soudain l'impression d'être poignardée en plein cœur. Pourquoi... Pourquoi avais-je l'horrible sentiment que c'était la dernière fois que je pouvais lui parler? Non... Je m'imaginais des choses.

Je continuais de sourire et m'enfonça dans la forêt bruissante. Je pris mon itinéraire habituel et ne tarda pas à arriver à mon repère secret.

Voilà l'endroit ou je passais mes nuits en ce moment. Je l'avais découvert depuis quelques semaines déjà, mais je ne me laissais toujours pas de venir. Si on s'éloignait du chemin boisé on pouvait découvrir une magnifique cascade bordé par plusieurs rangés d'arbres immenses et la nuit des groupes entiers de lucioles venaient pour un ballet aérien. Il y avait une atmosphère de mystère incroyable qui se dégageait de cet endroit et j'étais certaine que il y avait quelque chose de spécial ici. Taki se trompait lourdement si il croyait que je pouvais être en danger ici. Je me mis à plat ventre et m'amusais à faire des petites vaguelettes avec mon doigt dans l'eau de la rivière. Des formes argentés évoluaient sous l'eau. C'étaient des petits poissons. Je plongeais ma main, voulant les toucher mais ils n'aiment pas trop qu'on essaie de les tripoter.

A peine avais-je relevé la tête que je m'aperçus qu'il faisait déjà nuit. Le temps paraissait toujours passer beaucoup plus vite quand j'étais ici. Je me couchais sur le dos et observait les étoiles. Sans me rendre compte de quoique se soit, je m'endormis.

A mon réveil, je sus tout de suite qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de terrible. Je me levais, les membres engourdis cherchant à me repérer un petit peu mieux. Il pleuvait à grosses gouttes et il faisait toujours nuit noire. Mon cœur battait à la chamade et je sentis mes mains trembler. Je n'entendais aucun bruit. Rien. Seulement un silence déchirant régnait sur la forêt. Ce n'était pas normal. Même la nuit, la forêt n'était pas silencieuse comme ça, on entendait toujours les bruits de pas des bêtes nocturnes ou les hululements des chouettes et des hiboux. Mais là, je n'entendais rien. C'était comme si tout était mort. Dès que j'eus pensé à ce mot, je fus secouée d'un violent frisson. Il fallait que je rentre. Tout de suite. D'abord d'un pas tremblant, je me dirigeais vers le village et sans m'en rendre compte je me mis à courir. Dans ma course effrénée, je me griffa à plusieurs reprises contre des branches de buissons et je ne comptais plus les balafres sanglantes qui s'accumulaient sur mes jambes et mes bras. Je m'arrêtais brusquement de ma course folle. La première maison du village était la mienne. J'étais pétrifiée. Je ne pouvais ni parler, ni bouger. Devant moi à quelque mètres se trouvait le corps inanimé de Taki.

Je couru à nouveau vers lui en criant:

-« Taki! Taki! Est-ce que ça va? Taki!»

Je m'arrêtais. Il avait un gros trou à le poitrine et il gisait sur une énorme flaque de sang. Taki était mort. Il était _mort. _J'entendis un hurlement déchirant et je mis plusieurs minutes à comprendre que c'était moi qui hurlait comme ça. Je baissais la tête sur le corps. Les yeux. Il lui manquait les yeux! Il n y avait plus qu'un gouffre noir à la place de ses yeux. Soudainement, prise de nausées, je vomis de la bile. Après plusieurs hoquets de souffrances je me retournais près de son corps.

-« Non, non... Taki... Qu'est ce qu'on t'a fait... Mais qu'est ce qu'on t'a fait...» Ma dernière phrase s'acheva en un sanglot étouffé.

Je me mis à sangloter pendant de longues minutes, mes larmes tombant sur ses joues froides. J'avais l'impression d'être au bord du gouffre et le désespoir s'insinuait dans chaque parcelle de mon esprit vidant la moindre goutte de lumière. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée à pleurer contre lui mais il me sembla qu'à un moment, je me sois levée et ait continué ma route. Ou était mes parents? Et Mitsu? Ils étaient forts. Ils s'en étaient forcément sortit. Forcément.

-« Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un?» Croassais-je.

Oh, oui il y avait quelqu'un. Le problème c'était qu'ils étaient tous morts. Un petit groupe d'adolescents étaient affalés sur le sol. Mes lèvres se mirent à trembler et de nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur mes joues. Avec le courage qui me restais, je continuais ma traversée lugubre. Je trouvais toujours des nouveaux corps et ils avaient tous les yeux arrachés. La tristesse mettait mon âme en lambeaux. A chaque fois, j'espérais que mes parents n'étaient pas dans le lot. Et pourtant. Ils ont finis par y être. J'avais d'abord reconnu la chevelure dorée de ma mère maculée de sang. Et à coté d'elle, la tignasse brune de mon père. Ce fut là, que se déroula la fêlure. Ce moment horrible lorsque vous êtes plongé dans les ténèbres. Là ou vous savez qu'il n y a plus d'espoir. Plus aucun.

Un peu plus loin je trouvais le corps du vieux Yama. Alors lui aussi... Si lui était mort, alors ils l'étaient tous. Tous morts. Non. Moi j'étais encore vivante. Vivante par je ne sais quel miracle. Miracle? Non, bien sur que non. Ça n'avait absolument rien d'un miracle de s'en sortir après ça. C'était la pire chose qu'il pouvait arriver.

J'étais vivante et eux ils étaient morts. On avait réussis à me séparer d'eux à tout jamais de la meilleure méthode qu'ils puissent exister. Épuisée, je commençais à voir trouble, mes jambes se mirent à trembler et je tombais dans les ténèbres.

A mon réveil, j'avais réellement espéré une seconde que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Je me serais réveillée à l'abri dans mon lit, j'aurais raconter mon rêve à mon père qui m'aurait répondu que c'était absurde et j'aurais mangé le petit déjeuner préparé par ma mère. Ensuite je serais partie à l'école avec Taki... Mais ce n'était pas vrai. Ils étaient morts. Et rien ne pourrait changer ça. Mais je me rappelais soudainement quelque chose. Leurs morts étaient tout sauf naturelle. On les avaient assassinés. Une bouffée de haine et de colère serra mon cœur. Qui avait pu faire ça? Ils étaient forcément plusieurs. Un homme seul ne se débarrassait pas tout seul d'un clan entier. Leurs yeux aussi avaient été arrachés. Ce qui veut dire qu'on les avaient tuer uniquement pour ça.

Tuer des gens uniquement à cause de leurs yeux... C'était immonde! Oui vraiment immonde. Chacun a le droit de vivre et ce n'est pas à cause d'une particularité génétique que l'on doit être exterminé.

Malgré ma réticence je dus les enterrer. Tous.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai passé dans cet enfer, à creuser des tombes et à balancer des corps, la pluie se mêlant à mes larmes. Il me semble qu'après quelques temps, j'étais tellement desséchée que je n'arrivais plus à verser ne serait-ce qu'une goutte.

Mais plus je voyais défiler les cadavres, plus je fabriquais des croix en bois, plus je regardais le spectacle désolant de maisons à moitié détruites plus je sentais ma haine croitre envers ceux qui les avaient tués.

Quand j'eus finis de les enterrer ma décision était déjà prise. J'allais les venger et ramener leurs yeux. Je le ferais. Parce qu'aussi je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre. Le fait de vivre normalement me donnait la nausée.

Hors P.O.V Kurapika.

La jeune fille regardait d'un air morne, l'endroit qui avait été autrefois son village. D'un geste fébrile, elle prit son sac et le mit sur l'épaule, une dureté nouvelle dans les yeux.

Plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant.

BCI: Voilà!


End file.
